meryndas_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Redbrand Hideout
|next= }} The party makes efforts to escort the prisoners back out of the cellar and explore the rest of the Hideout. Synopsis Still having newly rescued Mirna and her children in tow, they try to decide how to proceed. After some discussion they settle on scouting and clearing ahead and then having the family follow. Not wanting to send them back through the cave and the tunnel, they reason that there must be another way in. They go through a big set of double doors they have not so far explored. On the other side is a wide hallway with a thick layer of dust. It looks like no one came through here in some time. Akemena scouts ahead, but gets irritated by the dust in the air and does not notice the false floor. In a cloud of dust she disappears down a hole. After getting her back out again with some rope, they set to making their way to the other side. Secured by a rope they start balancing along the ledge at the edge of the pit. The three commoners they lower down into the pit with a rope and drag them up again on the other side. Due to some rope slipping through fingers the boy falls rather than is lowered and nearly dies, but is healed quickly enough. Once everybody has crossed, the party cautiously goes through the next door and enters a large room stacked with provisions. There is a descending double winged staircase on one side and a small pool on the other side. There are also two doors, one on top of the staircase and one next to the door. While Caelynn is on her way to check out the door on the top of the stairs, Akemena checks the one next to the pool. The rest of the party rummages through the barrels and boxes. Hearing nothing on the other side of the door, Akemena opens it and is immediately attacked by two Redbrands standing on the other side. A battle erupts that is quickly won by our adventuring group. Indicating the family it is safe, the group proceeds to the upper door. This turns out to lead in to the former kitchen of the Tresendar Manor. The family thanks the groups and says they can go on alone from here on. The group then decides to go back into the cellar and check out the rest of the place. Successfully overcoming the pit once again they return to the door where they heared the sound of merryment and drinking from the other side. They burst through the door, into a room where four Redbrands are sitting drunk around the table and gambling. These foes are quickly bested in their drunken state and all the wagers are distributed between the players. They proceed out the next door and find themselves in a corridor with a door at the other end. Nate checks it out, and not hearing anything, opens it. On the other side he finds three bugbears picking on a goblin. Not knowing whether they have noticed him, he carefully closes the door again. He informs the rest, they get into position to attack, when the door slams open and they get attacked themselves. Seeing a fight break out, the goblin falls unconscious. After dispatching with the bugbears, Nate interrogates the goblin. The goblin's name is Droop. He's from the Cragmaw tribe, but does not quite know the way to Cragmaw Castle. He does however know the layout of the hideout and the secret doors. Deciding he might be useful, the party takes him with them. Seeing as they have already explored the whole area, they let Droop lead them to the nearest exit and leave Tresendar Manor. Featured Characters Adventuring Party * Nate Westerland * Akemena * Brottor * Caldarion * Caelynn Returning Characters * Mirna New Characters * Droop Quests